Veja bem, meu bem
by growinpains
Summary: E tudo foi perfeito – mesmo que por um curto instante. O último instante da vida de Light Yagami, o melhor dela. LightxL, Yaoi leve.


**Veja bem, meu bem**

* * *

_Veja bem, meu bem  
Sinto te informar que arranjei alguém  
pra me confortar._

Light olhava pela vidraça do apartamento. Tinha tudo que faria alguém feliz: poder, riqueza, mulheres.

Ninguém acima dele – o estudante acima de qualquer presidente, instituição ou líder religioso -, ninguém a negar qualquer coisa que fosse para ele – tinha quase tudo o que queria – e nenhuma mulher em plena consciência negaria fogo ao rapaz de madeixas castanhas – levemente avermelhadas.

_Este alguém está quando você sai  
E eu só posso crer, pois sem ter você  
nestes braços tais._

Mas não sentia o poder como achava que sentiria. Aliás, pensava em si mesmo como a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo. Quando diziam que o amor era necessário, Yagami nunca fizera questão de levar à sério.

Tinha Misa, uma mulher encantadora, perfeitamente desenhada e carinhosa, que lhe apoiaria. Mas Misa só lhe tinha serventia para satisfazer seus desejos em pequenos momentos – quando se imaginava com outro.

A riqueza não comprava o que queria. Nunca compraria a vida de alguém, não quando a queria de volta. Só um vai-e-vem. Curioso como se arrependia de seu maior feito.

_Veja bem, amor.  
Onde está você?  
Somos no papel, mas não no viver._

Queria, desejava, cobiçava alguém. Alguém que não estava mais entre eles.

Alguém que ele próprio matara.

_Precisava_ dele.

A loira chegara. Ouviu o barulho da porta e reconheceu a melodia de seus passos quando tocavam o chão, com a bota de salto alto fazendo um ruído irritante.

_Viajar sem mim, me deixar assim.  
Tive que arranjar alguém pra passar os dias ruins._

Misa se aproximou dele, abraçando-o pelas costas e lhe dizendo várias palavras carinhosas que não lhe faziam o menor sentido. Ela arranjaria alguém melhor.

_Enquanto isso, navegando vou sem paz._

Afastou as mãos dela de si, era o melhor a se fazer. Talvez ela não compreendesse e, com toda a certeza e experiência que ele tinha sobre a garota, com certeza sairia chutando tudo, trancando-se para chorar em silêncio.

Girou nos calcanhares. Não fazia sentido continuar daquele jeito.

_Sem ter um porto, quase morto, _

_sem um cais._

Ela chamou seu nome, mas Light não pôde ouvir sua voz feminina. Imaginara a dele.

Cansara-se de fingir que não lembrava mais do antigo rival, que não sentiu nada por ele, que a noite de luxúria tida com o moreno não significava nada e fora só um capricho para sua vitória.

Sua vitória certa. Agora ela não tinha mais sabor. A não ser um amargo, quando Kira desejava o doce.

_E eu nunca vou te esquecer amor,  
Mas a solidão deixa o coração neste leva e traz._

Fitou-a com firmeza, sem dizer uma única palavra. Seu olhar transmitia-as – sempre gostou de ser entendido apenas por um mirar.

Misa negou, de primeiro momento. Não era um homem muito bom em consolações, sabia que o tempo era o melhor para fazê-lo. Aliás, seria mesmo uma boa decisão á longo prazo.

Não era poético o bastante. Não para terminar uma relação, nem nada mais.

Começou a caminhar, ignorando também os pedidos da ex-namorada.

_Veja bem além destes fatos vis.  
Saiba, traições são bem mais sutis._

Agora sim, não havia mais volta. Trocar misa, trocar sua vida perfeita como casal perfeito em uma sociedade perfeita, controlada por si mesmo... por lembranças. A traiu por memórias.  
As escadas nunca pareceu tão demoradas à se subir. Morava no último andar. Ainda ouvia o choro desesperado de Misa e, consequentemente, seus gritos de fúria.

Sorriu, verdadeiramente, em anos. Seus músculos estavam quase todos enrijecidos.

_Se eu te troquei não foi por maldade._

Caminhou até a beirada do prédio. Como se naquele passeio após o tênis que tivera com seu amado. O vento castigava sua pele e seus cabelos curtos. Entreabrira os lábios.

Amado. Já admitia à si mesmo. Relutar contra a realidade era tolice.

Não sentiu mais o chão sob seus pés. Não havia mais estrada, mas, tinha um caminho, sabe-se-lá para o quê, seria a mesma coisa.

_Amor, veja bem__..._

No último momento, com seu corpo caindo miseravelmente em direção ao chão, vestido daquele humilde terno de grife famosa, ele apareceu.

**L caía junto de si.**

Tocaram-se. A mão dele era mais quente que a própria. Seus olhos permaneceram abertos – diferente da maioria das pessoas que fechavam os olhos em frente a dor, como se isso a amenizasse -, belamente negros. Aquele sorriso gentil e estuporador, simétrico nos lábios dos dois.

_...arranjei alguém  
chamado "Saudade'._

E tudo foi perfeito – mesmo que por um curto instante.

O último instante da vida de Light Yagami, o melhor dela.

Fechou os olhos, o solo parecia incrivelmente doce, agora.

**L estava junto de si, **quando ocorreu-lhe seu último pensamento.

"_**Eu te amo**__."_

Quase poético.

* * *

Death Note NÃO me pertence, falou? U-U

Só um final diferente para o Light ( Por que eu escrevo Light, e tá certo, cara ) em Death Note. Pode estar meio confuso - ou totalmente - e sem nexo com a história - por que é shonen-ai -, mas ta aí, e foi rapidinho.

A música é Veja bem, meu bem dos Los Hermanos. Bloco do Eu Sozinho. CD que era da minha mãe e eu achei jogado no sofá e pá... É triste, meu, é de se ouvir deitado, pensando na vida, nos erros... Chega, que isso aqui tá ficando triste.

Mandem Reviews ! \O/


End file.
